


Misunderstandings

by Ajmurphyblake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajmurphyblake/pseuds/Ajmurphyblake
Summary: A joke between friends gets misunderstood
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> These conversations plus a phone call with my sister inspired this 
> 
> https://i.postimg.cc/pT4V6Y5t/Screenshot-20200723-174718-Twitter.jpg
> 
> https://i.postimg.cc/8cvkQJLf/Screenshot-20200723-175852-Twitter.jpg

I was sitting tweeting in the group chat, Luna asked. "Why are we hating Jasper?" I popped in. "I'm not I love him." He messaged back "this is my new girlfriend," I laughed god I love my dorky friend. I didnt notice Bellamy behind me, he was reading the messages over my shoulder. Jasper messaged, "I'm deleting my account." I wrote back and asked him not to. He said only for you with kissy faces. I giggled and sent him kissy faces back.

Bellamy stayed silent behind me all the sudden he clears his throat, I jump and scream dropping my phone. He bends down and picks it up, saying "why is Jasper calling you his girlfriend?" I look up at him heart still pounding, "because he is a dork and my bestfriend." I say confused on where this conversation is going. He throws my phone at the couch it bounces off and into the wall and shattered. "What the fuck Bellamy!!" I screamed at him. 

"What's going on with Jasper?" He screamed back. I scoffed and shook my head. "Nothing you big fucking idiot. He was feeling bad, our friends decided to gang up on him and I reminded him I love him. I've known him since diapers Bellamy. If I wanted to be his girlfriend I wouldn't be here with your dumbass." I start to walk past him tears in my eyes. He gently reaches a hand out. "Baby." He sighs. "I'm sorry. Your right I am a dumbass, I should have told you the truth about why Echo and I broke up." He said almost in a whisper.

I stopped but refused eye contact. He put his hands at his side, clenching and unclenching his fists. "I shouldn't have acted like that and I'm so so sorry. Echo cheated on me after we were together 3 years, I had just bought a ring to propose, came home early. There she was in our bed with another man, turns out she had been fucking him in our bed for 6 months." I gasped tears rolling down my cheeks, I glanced at him, he was already looking at me tears on his cheeks as well. 

"I was hurting and took it out on you, AJ, baby, you gotta believe me I'm sorry." He pleaded. Not looking up into his eyes I put my head on his chest and my voice came out muffled. "You get to take me to buy a new fucking phone, and its gonna be the newest prettiest version." He laughed though the tears leaned down kissed the top of my head before resting his on mine. "Whatever the hell you want baby."

"What I want Bellamy Blake is the whole truth before we explode at each other like that. We are both stubborn asses but bell, we have been together a year and I still feel like I don't know everything." I started backing up to look at him, he sighed and nodded. "Your right, I just, have been afraid after Echo. But I dont want to be like that, I want to trust. More importantly I want to trust you and I do. I know you and Jasper are friends. I'm sorry I know you can have a male bestfriend without it meaning something more. I guess I just saw him call you his girlfriend and my mind went back. I promise I trust you, I'll prove it."

We sat down on the couch, him wrapping around me tucking his head in my hair I hear him inhale. Then he told me everything, from his childhood to us, and everything he could think of.


End file.
